Malaikat Bersayap Satu
by kacang metal
Summary: Anda telah tercatat menjadi tersangka saya yang ke seratus empat belas dari empat ribu seratus sebelas, Akashi Seijuurou/for Aprktbrt's birthday/RnR? 8"D


"Akashi_cchi_, kau mau kemana?"

Akashi Seijuurou segera menghentikkan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Kise Ryouta memenuhi ruang kerjanya. Mendapat pertanyaan yang cukup retoris dari Kise, Akashi hanya menatap dua manik madu di hadapannya dan mendecih kesal.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang, Ryouta. Kau tahu sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam, kan?"

"Aku tahu kok. Tetapi, Midorima_cchi _menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Akashi kembali mendecih kesal setelah mendapat jawaban dari Kise. Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh Midorima, hingga menyuruh Kise untuk mengantarnya pulang? Tolong, Akashi sudah berumur lebih dari tujuh belas tahun dan ia bisa pulang sendiri.

"Hhh, katakan pada Shintarou kalau aku dapat pulang sendiri tanpa harus kau antar. Lagipula, aku harus mampir ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang." Akashi mengulas seringai tipis, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah berkata, "Jadi, selamat malam, Ryouta."

Malaikat Bersayap Satu

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING **: ooc, typo(s), plot yang cukup membingungkan, death chara—mungkin, dan segala kejelekan fic ini.

Hanya fanfiksi senang-senang. Saya tidak memungut keuntungan material sepeser pun dari fanfiksi ini.

For Aprktbrt's birthday!

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Gemerlap lampu di tengah hitamnya langit pada kota Tokyo membuat sang pemuda bertopeng merah dipadu dengan putih tulang mengulas seringai lebar. Tangannya sedari tadi terus menerus menggenggam buku hitam yang berisi deretan nama tersangkanya. Kedua manik _turquoise_nya juga tak henti-hentinya memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

'_Tersangkamu selanjutnya adalah seorang pemilik salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Jepang. Yah, sepertinya kau tahu siapa dia, kan?_'

Seringai lebar yang tadi terulas di antara wajah pucat sang pemuda bertopeng itu, kini beralih menjadi senyum tipis saat mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh kawannya sesama malaikat bersayap satu.

"Hmm, pemilik salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Jepang, ya?" kedua manik _turquoise_nya kini menatap intens pada sesosok lelaki berambut _crimson _yang baru saja bergabung dalam kerumunan orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan. "Ah, jelas saja tersangkaku pasti orang itu."

Pada detik berikutnya, sang pemuda bertopeng berhasil membawa tersangkanya ke tempat yang memang dikhususkan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya malam ini.

.

.

"Selamat malam, tersangka saya," sapa sang pemuda bertopeng kepada tersangkanya. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut _crimson _milik sang tersangka. Tidak asing dengan siapa sosok tersangka pemuda bertopeng itu? Ya, tersangkanya tak lain tak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Alih-alih menjawab sapaan dari sosok di hadapannya, Akashi justru hanya menatap jengkel pada pemuda bertopeng yang dengan seenaknya saja mengusap-usap rambutnya, sembari mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal dan teratur.

"Anda… siapa?"

Mendapat pertanyaan _mainstream _dari Akashi, sang pemuda bertopeng hanya tertawa geli.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan diri, tetapi nanti. Pertama, anda telah tercatat menjadi tersangka saya yang ke seratus empat belas dari empat ribu seratus sebelas." Senyum lebar mulai terulas di wajah putih sang pemuda yang tertutupi topeng saat melihat Akashi yang hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Seharusnya anda bersyukur, seratus empat belas adalah angka spesial bagi saya dan anda berhasil mendapatkan urutan dengan nomor itu. Jadi, kemungkinan saya akan melakukan tugas dengan_ lembut_."

Sungguh, kini Akashi tak dapat berhenti menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar jawaban panjang lebar dari sang pemuda bertopeng di hadapannya. Apa sih maunya sosok misterius di hadapannya ini?

"Maunya? Saya di sini hanya akan menjalankan tugas, kok."

Sekarang apa, sosok di hadapannya adalah seorang _mind reader_? Atau mungkin seorang cenayang?

"Maaf, tapi saya ini bukan seorang _mind reader _maupun cenayang. Saya ini hanya akan menjalankan tugas dan tersangka hari ini adalah anda. Dan kalau anda ingin tahu, tugas saya adalah menyingkirkan orang-orang dari yang terlibat dalam segala tindak kejahatan, kelicikan, serta kecurangan dalam hidupnya dari muka bumi ini. Atau spesifiknya, orang-orang yang terlibat dalam permainan politik harus saya bunuh."

"Mengapa harus saya yang menjadi korban anda hari ini? Bukankah masih banyak manusia di luar sana yang hidupnya hanya berisi kejahatan, kelicikan, dan kecurangan?" suara yang bisa dikatakan cukup melengking kembali memenuhi ruangan bercat krem tempat Akashi berpijak. Kedua manik crimsonnya menatap tajam namun intens pada sesosok pemuda bertopeng yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Dan lagipula, apa buktinya bila hidup saya ini seperti yang anda katakan… ah, sebutlah saja kriteria orang-orang yang harus anda singkirkan?"

"Karena saya ditugaskan untuk membunuh anda, Akashi Seijuurou," timpal pemuda bertopeng itu. Sang pemuda berjalan mendekati Akashi dan melepaskan topengnya secara perlahan. Seringai lebar mulai terulas di wajah putih sang pemuda, saat mendapati Akashi tengah membulatkan kedua manik _crimson_nya karena terkejut akan keberadaanya yang semakin dekat dengannya, mungkin. "Dan masalah bukti, saya tidak diperkenankan untuk menunjukkannya pada tersangka."

"Bagaimana anda tahu nama—"

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang malaikat bersayap satu yang—sekali lagi saya katakan—ditugaskan untuk membunuh anda, Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi terdiam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Mulutnya sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti menggumamkan, 'sialan, sialan, sialan!'

Namun kini Akashi mengerti, mengapa kekasihnya—yang bernama Midorima Shintarou—selalu mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati kepada pemuda bertopeng yang belakangan ini tak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

Mengapa Midorima selalu menyuruhnya pulang sebelum pukul delapan.

Dan mengapa—lagi-lagi—Midorima selalu mengatakan, _"Seijuurou, jangan sampai kau dibunuh oleh pemuda bertopeng itu. Aku selalu menunggumu untuk datang ke rumahku dan saling berbagi afeksi serta kehangatan."_

Dan yang terpenting, kini Akashi benar-benar mengerti. Mengapa Midorima selalu bersikap _over-protective _padanya semenjak kehadiran pemuda bertopeng itu.

"_Pemuda bertopeng itu, rupanya adalah salah satu anggota kelompok pemberontakan yang sedang diincar oleh pihak kepolisian. Karena itu, aku ingin kau berhati-hati bila bertemu pemuda itu."_

Senyum tipis mulai terulas di wajah Akashi, saat mengingat Midorima yang tengah menceritakan tentang seluk beluk pemuda bertopeng itu, sekitar lima hari yang lalu. Ah, sungguh lucu caranya Midorima dalam menyampaikan berita itu. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengerti, tentang segala seluk beluk pemuda bertopeng di hadapannya, sebelum sang kekasih bercerita padanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, nama sang pemuda bertopeng itu. Seorang malaikat bersayap satu yang menyamar menjadi seorang manusia dan tergabung dalam kelompok pemberontakan, untuk menyingkirkan para orang-orang yang terlibat dalam permainan politik di seluruh dunia.

"Jadi, saya adalah salah satu dari seluruh orang-orang 'politik' yang masuk dalam daftar tersangka anda, ya? Dan lebih tepatnya, saya akan lenyap dari muka bumi ini secepatnya, ya?" bukannya merasa takut, Akashi justru semakin melebarkan senyumnya setelah melontarkan satu pertanyaan pada Kuroko. Yang mendapat pertanyaan hanya tertawa geli dan mengambil sebilah pisau dari jubahnya.

"Oh, kau ini memang pintar seperti kata orang-orang, ya? Yah, walau kepintaranmu yang sebenarnya adalah dalam permainan politik." Kuroko kembali mengulas seringai lebar dan menatap Akashi dalam. "Dan kuralat, kau akan lenyap dari muka bumi saat ini juga. Jadi, sekarang ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada dunia, tanpa harus meninggalkan wasiat untuk kekasihmu."

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kini Akashi merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan lengket. Pandangannya pun mulai kabur dan menghitam. Kedua indra pendengarannya kini hanya dapat mendengar napasnya yang mulai memburu dan rintihan sakit dari mulutnya. Ah, apakah ini artinya Kuroko sedang menjalankan tugasnya untuk membunuh Akashi?

.

.

.

END

Halo! *batuk* saya kembali di fandom ini dengan menyuguhkan fic aneh yang menjadi pelampiasan rasa bosan saya di tengah-tengah demam. Oke, saya tidak akan banyak bicara karena harus kembali beristirahat. Dan selamat ulang tahun, nak Aprktbrt. Saya tahu kok ulang tahunmu masih besok, hoho.

Jika berkenan, mampirlah ke kotak review, ya?

Salam peluk,

kacang metal


End file.
